


A Lack of Colour

by dirt_n99dles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirt_n99dles/pseuds/dirt_n99dles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was so short!</p></blockquote>





	A Lack of Colour

Thunder rolled outside the windows in a smooth, calming beat that kept pace with the steady rain. You weren’t quite sure when you had woken or what had woken you from your nightmares but here you sat, alone in the dark. You weren’t positive how long you had been asleep for and by this point it could be from anywhere between eleven at night to three in the morning. The temporary timelessness was unnerving and the more you dwelled on it, the more it sucked you into your thoughts. You were hardly coherent, as anybody at such a time would be, and before you knew it a sharp strike of lightning accompanied by a crash of thunder had startled to and elicited from you a soft, strangled cry. You paid little mind to the noise and just focused on the sound of the rain to calm down. In your slight stupor you barely noticed that anybody at all had come down from the hall and no less entered the room you were staying in until he was in the room and soon after hugging you to his chest in a way to try to assure you that everything was okay.  
“I’m sorry for waking you, Cronus,” you muttered after a while. Still, he chuckled softly.  
“That’s fine, kitten. Are you okay?” He quirked his brows and tilted his head a bit at you, making you shrug and mumble something about bad dreams. This elicited a small sigh from him but something told you it wasn’t of disappointment or ill-will. After a few moments of sitting in silence he shifted and let you lay back down before lying next to you so his chest could be used as a pillow. The offer of being so close was graciously accepted and soon enough you had hands gently petting your hair up and away from your face. His hands were cool but not too clammy, a bit callused, and overall safe feeling. A few minutes later you could just barely feel yourself drifting off again when he started to hum softly for you.  
“And when I see you, I really see you upside down. But my brain knows better; It picks you up and turns you around…Turns you around, turns you around…” As he sang his voice was quiet and softer than you would have expected it to be, turning the song into a lullaby of sorts. It was calming and seemed to dim the noises outside into nothingness and made them obsolete. With a tiny smile tugging on your cheeks you slowly drifted back off again just as his musical affirmations ceased to a halt.  
“This is fact, not fiction for the first time in years…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short!


End file.
